film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Fifty Shades Freed
Fifty Shades Freed is a 2018 film starring Dakota Johnson, Jamie Dornan, Eric Johnson, Rita Ora, Luke Grimes, Victor Rasuk, Jennifer Ehle, Arielle Kebbel and Marcia Gay Harden, directed by James Foley, written by Niall Leonard and produced by Dana Brunetti, Michael De Luca, E.L. James and Marcus Viscidi. Plot Newlyweds Christian and Anastasia cut short their exotic honeymoon and return after receiving news of a break-in at Christian's corporate headquarters. Some computer files were stolen and security camera tapes identify the perpetrator as Jack Hyde, Ana's former boss who was fired for sexual assault. Meanwhile, Ana is introduced to her new personal security team. Christian surprises Ana with a new house and has hired an attractive architect, Gia Matteo, to rebuild it. Ana is annoyed when Gia openly flirts with Christian in Ana's presence. Ana privately threatens to fire Gia if she continues her flirting, forcing her to stop. When Christian is away on a business trip, Ana disregards his wishes that she stay at home, and meets her friend, Kate Kavanagh, for an after-work drink. Kate, who is dating Christian's older brother, Elliot, confides that she suspects Elliot may be having an affair with Gia, who is also his business associate. When Ana returns home, she encounters Jack Hyde, who attempts to kidnap her. Ana's security team subdues him and he is arrested. After an argument with Christian about her night out with Kate, Ana berates Christian for being overly controlling and possessive and demands more freedom. Soon after, Christian surprises Ana with a trip to Aspen, bringing along Kate, Elliot, Mia, and José. Elliott proposes to Kate, who accepts. It is revealed that Gia was only helping Elliott choose the ring. Christian and Ana continue with their erotic sexual experimentation, but matters become complicated when Ana announces she is pregnant. Christian is deeply disturbed, saying he had other plans for their early years together. He leaves, going on a night-long drunken bender. After he returns, Ana discovers that Christian had texted and met his ex-lover and former BDSM dominant, Elena Lincoln. She becomes angry with Christian and locks herself in the playroom for the night. Christian searches for Ana in the morning and they both end up having a fight with Ana telling Christian how important the baby is for her. Shortly after, Jack Hyde, released on a $500,000 bond, phones Ana demanding a ransom for Mia, Christian's abducted sister. Hyde demands $5,000,000 in cash in two hours or Mia will be killed. He warns Ana to tell no one and to bring the money alone. Ana takes some cash and a revolver from the house safe, then goes to the bank to withdraw the full amount. The suspicious bank manager calls Christian. He thinks Ana is leaving him but then notices the coincidence of Hyde's recent release, Mia's unknown whereabouts, and Ana's sudden large cash withdrawal. Hyde instructs Ana to get into a car parked in the alley and to hand over her phone to the driver to discard. Ana tricks Hyde by taking the bank manager's phone and slipping her own phone into the bag of cash. She exits the back entrance to discover that the driver and Jack's accomplice is her co-worker, Liz. Ana arrives at the drop-off site with the money. Hyde, psychotic and vengeful, attacks Ana, kicking her abdomen. Liz tries to stop Jack as Ana pulls out the revolver and shoots Hyde in the leg. Christian and his security team, who electronically tracked Ana's cell phone, arrive and apprehend Hyde and Liz. Ana blacks out as she hears Christian's voice. Ana awakens three days later in the hospital with Christian at her side. Though angry at Ana's recklessness and still anxious about fatherhood, Christian realizes how important their baby is to her, and they reconcile. Christian's adoptive mother, Grace, assures Christian that Ana will not leave him. Ana returns home the next day. Christian's private investigator, Welch, has left a report showing that Christian and Hyde had shared the same foster family, though Christian has no memory of this. Hyde was vengeful over Christian being adopted by the wealthy Grey family instead of him. It is also learned that Hyde blackmailed Liz into being his accomplice. Christian and Ana also learn where Christian's birth mother is buried. They visit her grave and Christian lays flowers on it. Eight months later, Christian and Ana have a son named Theodore and a year later Ana is pregnant with their second child. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:February 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films